


La llama de Promare

by frozenyogurt



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: —Quiero que vengas conmigo.La frase de Galo es tan directa como enigmática que a Lio le provoca un cosquilleo en la garganta que no sabe cómo convertir en palabras. Sabe que no es una pregunta, que Galo en ningún momento considera que él pueda negarse.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	La llama de Promare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Illusion_Li](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion_Li/gifts).



> Este fic no estaba en los planes, pero la cuarentena se me atravesó en el camino. Con algo de tiempo libre y una listita de prompts en twitter, pues esto surgió en dos patadas. Un regalito para la adorable @Illusion_li, espero que te guste! 
> 
> Se supone que está ubicado algún tiempo después de la película, es Lio POV porque en esta casa se ama a Lio Fotia por sobre todas las cosas.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo.

La frase de Galo es tan directa como enigmática que a Lio le provoca un cosquilleo en la garganta que no sabe cómo convertir en palabras. Sabe que no es una pregunta, que Galo en ningún momento considera que él pueda negarse. Lio se queda estático mientras Galo lo mira con ojos brillantes, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Los dos están solos en el hangar de la brigada desde que Aina se despidió de ellos, hace aproximadamente una hora. Desde entonces, lo único que han hecho es limpiar maquinaria en absoluto silencio.

Galo lo hace de buena gana porque es su trabajo, Lio lo hace porque hace días, hace _semanas_ , que lo único que le da cierto nivel de estabilidad es seguir a Galo a todas partes. Los primeros días después del _día cero_ , como todos le llamaron eventualmente, fueron los peores. Con la mitad de la gente viéndolo como un héroe y la otra mitad llamándolo terrorista, Lio quería huir lejos, a un bosque recóndito y buscar una cueva para hacerse un ovillo y no salir de ahí jamás.

La situación es ligeramente diferente ahora, la gente ahora sólo cuchichea si lo reconoce en la calle, pero ya nadie osa detenerlo. Hace dos días atrás, mientras iba camino a encontrarse con Galo, tomó un atajo en donde se cruzó con un graffiti en una pared de concreto. Llevaba escrito _Mad Burnish_ en letras fosforescentes y luego había sido tachado con una cruz de color negro. Lio no se lo había dicho a Galo, cuando había llegado a la sede de la brigada de incendios, lo único que pudo hacer fue echarle los brazos al cuello. Sin palabras. Sin explicaciones.

—¿Adónde vamos? —la única razón por la que materializa aquella pregunta es porque necesita distraerse con la conversación. El recuerdo de los brazos de Galo, aquel roce tan tibio como una llama en pleno nacimiento, sigue atormentándolo.

—Es una sorpresa.

La respuesta de Galo es categórica, pero sigue sonando como una invitación. Los pies de Lio se mueven como si tuvieran voluntad propia, acercándose a Galo de la misma forma que las abejas buscan con desesperación los campos de flores en primavera. Galo le ofrece un casco y continúa su camino sin hacerle ningún otro gesto, con la seguridad de que Lio seguirá sus pasos. Lio aprieta el pesado casco entre las manos, sintiéndose arrinconado, pero con el corazón bullendo con fuerza en su interior.

Cuando se sube a la moto de Galo, éste bromea diciendo que se sostenga con fuerza. Lio le hace una mueca de disgusto, tan sólo por llevarle la contraria. Pero cuando escucha el motor, las manos se le mueven por instinto, apresando con fuerza la cintura de Galo. La moto se mueve a toda velocidad, convirtiendo a la ciudad en una estela de luces y formas que van perdiendo definición poco a poco. Lio se siente mareado, pero abre mucho los ojos, siendo demasiado consciente de sí mismo, sintiendo los dedos aferrados con fuerza a la chaqueta de Galo.

Los minutos pasan y las luces se van desdibujando, haciéndose más opacas, hasta que lo único que distingue son los tonos rojizos del atardecer, mezclándose con el asfalto.

Galo se detiene en lo que parece ser la mitad de la nada. Hacia adelante sólo hay una autopista que parece infinita, pero hacia un costado hay una bifurcación que sólo tiene un sendero de tierra y rocas. Galo deja el casco equilibrándose en una de las mangas de la moto y, ahora sí, le hace un gesto para que lo siga. Lio se queda un segundo mirando la carretera y luego el casco entre sus manos.

—¿Vas a dejar tu moto en medio de la nada? —es una duda legítima, pues lo único aparte de la carretera es la inmensidad del prado boscoso que surge ante ellos. Cuando Galo se gira hacia él, está sonriendo. Es ese gesto franco que a Lio le provoca un resquemor extraño en el pecho, una llama que no tiene nada que ver con Promare o con el fuego que tanto tiempo llevó en su interior.

—Nadie es tan loco para venir por aquí a estas horas.

Lio separa los labios, pero cualquier réplica carece de valor porque Galo se ríe. Su risa es un estallido, como un cometa rompiendo el vacío de la Vía Láctea. Esta vez no lo llama con un gesto, sino que le tiende la mano, esperando que se acerque. Otra vez, Lio sabe que está arrinconado, así que coloca el casco con cuidado sobre el asiento de la moto y trota sobre el sendero, alcanzando la mano de Galo en cuestión de segundos.

Sus palmas se rozan un instante, el suficiente para que Galo tire de él con fuerza y lo coloque a su lado. Después, reemprenden el camino uno al lado del otro. Lio se siente ridículo cuando echa un vistazo a las puntas de sus dedos. Allí donde antes centelleaban llamas hambrientas, ahora siente un cosquilleo incómodo que clama la cercanía de Galo una vez más. Lio ahoga un resoplido y continúa caminando en aquel sendero con rumbo desconocido. A cada paso que da, los árboles se le hacen más altos y las sombras empiezan recrudecer a medida que el atardecer se reafirma en el horizonte.

Con el paso de los minutos, el camino empieza a empinarse, a tal punto que Lio tiene que cuidar el equilibrio y fijarse bien por dónde pisa. Por suerte, consigue llegar hasta la cima con su dignidad intacta, ya que no tropieza ni una sola vez ni tampoco necesita que Galo acuda en su ayuda. Cuando Lio se siente seguro de sus pisadas, alza la vista hacia el frente.

No está preparado para la imagen que tiene ante sí. Está en el borde de un risco, observando las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos. El cielo se abre frente a él, es un espectáculo de nubes blanquecinas teñidas de tonos rojizos y amarillentos. Lio permanece inmóvil, embelesado con aquel panorama que tiene un toque mágico, como si fuera un sueño del que no quiere despertar.

Galo toma asiento al borde del risco y, aunque no le dice nada, Lio sabe que eso no es más que una invitación a seguirle. Observa el vacío que está a tan sólo unos centímetros de sus pies, pero no siente vértigo sino adrenalina. Antes, Lio era tan poderoso que caía de grandes alturas sin preocuparse por un instante por su bienestar. Ahora, aunque no siente miedo, Lio es consciente de su propia mortalidad. Es por eso que se equilibra bien y toma asiento con movimientos suaves, mientras que el viento le acaricia el rostro y le revuelve el pelo. Lio cruza las piernas, encogiéndose como un caracol en medio de la arena, mientras que Galo estira el cuerpo, con las plantas de los pies bordeando el acantilado.

—¿Te gusta? —la pregunta parece un chiste, así que Lio arruga la nariz, alzando la barbilla hacia el firmamento.

—Sólo quieres que responda que sí para poder fanfarronear… —Lio chasquea la lengua cuando Galo vuelve a responder con una risotada. El sonido es cálido y acogedor, Lio no quiere decírselo, pero cada vez que escucha aquella risa tan despreocupada, se tranquiliza. Es un recordatorio que ahora su vida no pende de un hilo constantemente, que no tiene que esconderse y huir como un criminal. Que ahora, como Galo se lo dice muchas veces, puede ser cualquier cosa que él quiera.

El problema es que Lio todavía no sabe lo que quiere. Ni siquiera está seguro de saber quién es.

—Mi padre solía traerme aquí cuando era pequeño. Antes solía venir más seguido, pero con el trabajo, a veces, es difícil. Creo que tenía casi un año sin venir… —Galo habla de su padre con una sonrisa y Lio siente un gusanito roerle el pecho. Él no está seguro si todavía sobrevive alguien de su familia, cuando era más pequeño solía recordar a medias el rostro de su madre. Pero al evocarlo ahora no es más que una mancha borrosa en su memoria.

Lio, desprovisto de sus llamas, huérfano del Promare, está remendando su nueva vida con los retazos que tiene a mano.

—Es bonito —. Lio inspira hondo, escuchando el rumor de las copas de los árboles que se mueven por encima de su cabeza. Cierra los ojos un instante, sabiendo que ya no puede contener la frase que está bulléndole en la garganta—. Gracias por traerme, Galo.

Lio abre los ojos cuando siente la mano de Galo, ancha y áspera, sobre la espalda. Cuando se gira hacia él, Galo está sonriendo. Lio sabe, una vez más, que el gesto es a la vez una invitación y un pedido de consentimiento. Contiene la respiración cuando observa a Galo acercarse y entreabre los labios, ahogando un gemido cuando éste finalmente lo besa. Lio se estremece, echándole los brazos alrededor del cuello de Galo.

El beso es como una explosión que nace desde dentro de Lio hasta reventársele en la punta de los labios, que tiemblan con el contacto cálido que Galo le ofrece. Lio cierra los ojos, pero puede ver los colores de Galo, brillantes e hipnóticos, danzando a su alrededor. Por un instante, Lio cree que se quema por dentro. Es una sensación maravillosa, como si tuviera la llama de Promare ardiendo en su interior una vez más. Durante unos segundos, Lio vuelve a sentirse poderoso e inmortal. Se siente tan extasiado que no opone resistencia cuando Galo lo empuja, suavemente, hasta que la espalda de Lio descansa sobre el pasto. Aunque sabe que tiene la ropa llena de tierra y el pelo revuelto de hierba, Lio se ríe.

Es la primera vez en meses, tal vez en años, que Lio puede permitirse reír de aquella manera. Las carcajadas le brotan de la garganta, llevándose un peso con ellas. Lio no recuerda haberse sentido tan liviano en toda su vida. Cuando abre los ojos, divisa las primeras estrellas, pálidas y tintineantes, en el firmamento. A Galo lo enmarcan las primeras notas del anochecer y Lio se queda sin aliento, plagado del éxtasis que le supone su cercanía.

—Tendrías que reír más a menudo —sentencia Galo cuando le toca la mejilla. A Lio todavía le tiemblan los labios, clamando de nuevo por atención.

—¿Es eso una amenaza? —Lio enarca las cejas, pero Galo le responde rozándole la nariz. La calidez que siente en el pecho no hace más que aumentar. Lio cree, de verdad se convence a sí mismo, que podría acostumbrarse a esto. A dejar de correr, a tener una vida que implique contar las horas que falten para volver a ver a Galo.

—Es sólo una sugerencia. Una amable sugerencia —acota Galo al final, antes de darle otro beso. Antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo, Lio divisa la luz de la luna, delineándose tenue en el firmamento cada vez más estrellado. El cosquilleo que le brota desde la boca del estómago reafirma todos sus pensamientos, dándole la seguridad que necesita para entregarse por completo a las caricias de Galo.

Promare ya no está, pero eso no significa que Lio está incompleto.

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, gracias por leer. Cualquier comentario/kudo es más que bienvenido, sobre todo cuando escribo por primera vez de un fandom nuevo porque siento que nunca sé lo que estoy haciendo. 
> 
> Si quieren seguir chillando conmigo por Lio, Galos y compañía, siempre estoy disponible en twitter @mysteryspot


End file.
